Mokuba's birthday party
by cagayake
Summary: An AU Yugioh fic. Hm. Mokuba invites several Yugioh characters to his oneweekfullo'fun birthday party. Party games, outings and scary cartoons galore. What could possibly go wrong?
1. Mokuba's wonderful surprise

"Hey, guess what big brother?" Seto sighed. It was Mokuba again. It was really hard to concentrate on his work when Mokuba came in every 2 minutes.  
"What is it Mokuba?" Seto could never really get cross with his little brother, even though he was so annoyed.  
"Er... It's about my birthday"  
"What do you want now?" asked Seto. He had already promised Mokuba that he would get him that new wide screen T.V, computer, DVD player, about 50 computer and various game station games, and that was just the beginning of Mokuba's 'what I want for my birthday list.  
"Er Seto..." said Mokuba, staring up at his big brother with huge puppy dog eyes, "could I have a party"  
"Who would you invite?" said Seto, turning to look at Mokuba "you always said you didn't have any real friends"  
"Well it would me and you and your friends as well"  
"Who would my friends be, Mokuba?" said Seto, smirking.  
"Uh... Yugi and Yami, Anzu, Joey, Bakura and Ryou, and Marik. Honda couldn't come and Mai wouldn't come"  
"They're NOT my friends Mokuba, especially not that dog. Where did you get that idea from?" Seto growled. Then something hit him. Hard. "Er Mokuba, what did you say about Honda and Mai not coming"  
"Well they couldn't. The others all can though. I've got it all planned out." Mokuba beamed "We'll do loads of fun stuff together. It'll be great"  
"You didn't... invite them round here did you?" Seto whimpered, looking around at his neat mansion and imagined everyone eating his food and lounging on his furniture. What's more, he wouldn't be able to get any work done, what with all the noise they would make.  
"Sure did, big brother! They're coming tomorrow and they're gonna stay for ages, all week! We can camp outside, and play games and stuff! It'll be the best party ever! I just wanted your permission"  
Seto looked at Mokuba's smiley face. He really really didn't want them over at his house, but he could just lock himself in his room or, even better, his office. It was Mokuba's birthday, after all.  
"Alright, Mokuba," said Seto sighing "they can all come"  
"Great! You're the bestest big brother EVER!" Mokuba gave "the bestest big brother ever" a huge hug and happily skipped off to arrange party games.  
Mokuba and Seto waited by the front door. It was 4 O-Clock, the time of the guests' arrival. Actually, it was quarter to, but Seto liked be organised. He was wearing his best suit, especially for the occasion. However Mokuba was wearing one of his everyday t-shirts and jeans, which Seto noticed had a big purple juice stain on it. Seto was in the process of attacking Mokuba with a wet cloth when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it..." mumbled Seto, trudging to the door. He opened it to find Yugi and Yami on the doorstep.  
"How... nice to see you..." Seto mumbled, being nice for his brothers sake. However he was saved the complication of making further conversation by Mokuba, who immediately ran up and threw himself at Yugi and Yami.  
"Er... Hi Mokuba..." Yugi mumbled, while Yami backed away.  
The doorbell rang again, this time Mokuba opened the door to find Anzu, Joey, Ryou and Bakura standing just by the door. Bakura looked as if he was about to run away, with Tea and Joey holding him back, and Ryou looking exasperated. "Come in!" Mokuba said brightly, and the others dragged Bakura inside. They waited half an hour for Marik. Mokuba kept looking around the window, Seto at his watch. Joey was poking at all the furniture, Anzu, Yugi and Ryou were trying to keep smiling and be polite and Bakura and Yami just looked plain bored. Finally the doorbell rang. Seto groaned, and walked slowly to the door, however he was just beaten by Mokuba, who wrenched the door open to find Marik and Ishizu on the doorstep.  
"Hi Marik! We were waiting for you!" said Mokuba.  
"Yeah, you're late." Said Seto.  
"Sorry," said Ishizu, shoving Marik's bag at her evil little brother. "Marik took ages, you'd think he didn't want to go"  
"I don't." said Marik inaudibly.  
"Well bye Marik, have a good time." said Ishizu, kissing him on the cheek.  
"Argh! Get off me!" Marik squirmed.  
Mokuba gave Marik a funny look. "Don't you give your sister a goodbye kiss?" he said, amazed.  
"NO!" said Marik, looking horrified.  
"Well you're not a very good little brother. I kiss my big brother everyday before bedtime" Mokuba stated loudly.  
"I'm out of here," said Marik, but he was grabbed by Ishizu and held back.  
"Shut up, Mokuba" muttered Seto, going a bright shade of red when he noticed everyone was staring at him. "He doesn't really, he's only joking"  
"Er... well bye Marik, have a good time with your er... friends." Ishizu sensed Seto getting mad and left quick, abandoning her little brother.  
"Well, now we're all here, let's play pass the parcel!" Mokuba said happily, not noticing everyone's horrified faces, not to mention Joey giving Seto the evils out of the corner of his eye. They all trudged after the skipping Mokuba to their doom, in the form of party games. 


	2. Party games

"I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world"  
Mokuba passed the parcel to Seto, who passed it to Anzu, who passed it to Yugi, who passed it to Yami. The music stopped.  
" Yes! Of course I knew I would win, because I believe in the heart of the cards, and"  
"Shut up Yami! Pass the parcel on!" everyone yelled. Yami frowned, and stuck the lollipop in his mouth.  
"I'm made of plastic, it's fantastic"  
The parcel stopped on Bakura, just as he was about to pass it on to Marik. He started ripping of the paper when Marik grabbed it off him.  
"Hey, what do you think you're doing!" Bakura growled, snatching it back. "It's mine! Ask anyone, it's MINE"  
" Er, actually its Bakura's, he was still holding it when the music stopped." Yugi pointed out.  
" Oh yeah shorty, who made you rule maker"  
" I'm the rule maker buster, 'cos its my party" said Mokuba "and it landed on Bakura"  
"Yeah!" sneered Bakura.  
"I bet you controlled the music so it wouldn't stop on me"  
"It's an automatic music player." Said Mokuba "It stops and starts whenever"  
"Exactly!" said Bakura, stuffing the lemon lollipop in his mouth and smirking at Marik.  
"Humph." Marik crossed his arms and pouted.  
"You can brush my hair, and take me anywhere"  
The game took a while, as Marik kept holding the parcel for ages, then very slowly handing it to Mokuba. Finally Marik got what he wanted, this time in the form of a strawberries and cream lolly.  
"Come on Barbie, let's go party"  
"Arghhhh!" Marik screamed and whacked the music player. "Ah, Ahhh, Ahhhhhhh Ahhhhhhhhh" Barbie's voice slowly got slower and slower, deeper and deeper like one of those talking dolls when they run out of batteries.  
"Er..." said Seto, noticing Mokuba on the verge of tears "lets go eat"  
Instead of the traditional sandwiches and crisps party tea Mokuba had a 7-course dinner, prepared by the best chef around.  
"First course is served" said the waiter, bringing everyone a small bowl of tomato soup.  
"Er... Yugi" Joey whispered "which spoon are you s'possed to use?" Joey looked at the various shaped spoons that lay in front of his bowl.  
"I don't know, just pick." Yugi whispered back. Yugi had chosen the second from the bottom, after doing eeny-meeny-miney-mo. Joey stared at the spoons. Eventually he couldn't choose, and he didn't want to get it wrong, so he just picked up the bowl and drank it like that.  
Seto stared at him in disgust. Of course he was the best mannered, and watched Joey out of the corner of his eye. Anzu and Ryou were being perfect guests; they copied what Seto was doing and picked the furthest away spoon. Yami was attempting to be polite, slurping his soup quietly. "Oooh, this looks just like blood" said Bakura, poking the soup with his fingers. "Doesn't taste like it though... Bleurgh!" He spat the soup out.  
"I think it tastes quite nice" said Marik, shovelling it into his mouth.  
"Have mine then," said Bakura and he tipped his bowl over Marik's. "Oops..." he said as the soup overflowed onto the table. He immediately began spooning the spilled soup onto Ryou's bowl.  
"Hey, I wanted that!" protested Marik, snatching the bowl away from Ryou, and spilling it on Kaiba's suit.  
" Can... we... have... the next course..." Seto growled and the waiters and waitresses immediately began clearing the table, and replaced the soup with the next course.  
"Oy, we haven't finished!" yelled Marik, attempting to snatch it back.  
"Meat!" yelled Bakura, grabbing the next course and tearing a bit off with his fingers.  
After 7 courses, only Joey was still going, and finishing everyone's leftovers. Marik refused to eat and was seriously annoyed that no one had consulted him and knew that he was vegetarian. Anzu and Yugi had dropped out on the third course, Ryou and Mokuba on the fourth, Seto on the fifth and Bakura on the sixth. He would have been able to eat the seventh course if he hadn't made the chef cook extra meat and give it all to him.  
"Mmm... so good" mumbled Joey in delight, spraying everyone with cake crumbs.  
"Let's go play more party games!" said Mokuba happily and they all followed Mokuba back to the playroom.  
After three games of musical statues, and one game of "what's the time Mr. Wolf?" (Bakura kept biting the other people) they were getting a bit bored.  
"Lets play truth or dare!" Bakura said. The others mumbled in agreement, they really didn't want Bakura getting mad.  
"I go first, cos it's my party" said Mokuba "and I choose Joey"  
"Aw jeeze, I bet Kaiba got you to dare me first." Said Joey "Even if I did, you still have to do it." Seto smirked.  
"Fine then, dare"  
"OK, I er... dare you to... er... do a cartwheel...!" Mokuba said.  
"Er... Mokuba that's a bit... pathetic. I'll do this dare for you, okay?" Seto smiled kindly at Mokuba.  
"OK big brother, whatever you want"  
"OK, Wheeler." Seto gave Joey an evil smile. "I dare you to put on that dog dressing up costume, go on all fours, and walk around on the street outside the house." "Barking" he added.  
"No way am I gonna do that!" said Joey in protest.  
"But if you don't do it," smiled Seto, "Then you can get out of this house and go sleep outside with the dogs. All week"  
"Grrrrrr..." Joey muttered something under his breath as he got into the dog costume.  
A little while later: Yugi had been dared to eat food out of the dog bowl, Anzu had chosen truth and had been asked whether she liked Yugi or Yami better. She refused to answer and so had to do a dare, run round the Kaiba mansion in her underwear. Ryou escaped his turn by saying he had to go to the bathroom, and Mokuba by saying it was his birthday. Then Seto had to kiss Joey, and Yami had to kiss Yugi. Bakura had to pick flowers along the street and put them (and keep them) in his hair. Finally it was Marik's go. "You can dare me whatever you want, I'll do anything"  
"Ok, I dare you to have a girly makeover"  
"Oh yeah, well who exactly is gonna give me a makeover?" Marik sneered.  
"I'll do it" sighed Anzu; "I am the only girl here"  
It took Anzu an hour to finish Marik's makeover, but in the end he looked... well... like a girl. Anzu had put on mascara, eyeliner, eyeshadow, all that stuff. She had tinged his cheeks a very pink pink, and had dyed his hair a lovely bubblegum pink. Marik looked in the mirror and screamed. (Funny enough, his scream was rather high pitched)  
"What have you done to me? I look like a GIRL"  
"I think you look very nice." smiled Anzu serenely. "It's alright for you, you ARE a girl. Do you know how long it took me to build up my reputation"  
"And that's not it," said Seto. "Now here are the words for a song you have to sing"  
Marik looked at the lyrics. "Girls just wanna have fun"  
Everyone fell about laughing as Marik was forced to sing with his new makeover. The song finally finished and Marik threw the microphone at Seto.  
Afterwards, Seto made them all brush their teeth, and have a wash; ("I don't want your dirty faces mucking up my house") this was pretty uneventful apart from Marik and Bakura having a toothpaste fight.  
"Right, let's go down to the tent." Said Seto finally.  
"The tent?" Yugi whispered to Yami "What do you think we're going there for"  
"We're sleeping there probably." Yami replied moodily. He was right. However it wasn't one of those traditional triangle tents. Oh no. It was a ginormous 10-room tent. Each room was exactly like that of the Kaiba mansion, modernly furnished and immaculate. "Cool,' said Joey, walking around. "Hey Kaiba, there's a pole sticking out here...oops." The tent started collapsing as Joey pulled out the pole causing a chain reaction. "Grrrr..." muttered Seto, finally coming out of the ginormous pile of tent. "That takes 45 hours to put up!" He growled at Joey. "Now we'll have to sleep in the small tent"  
The "small" tent was actually pretty big but in Kaiba's eyes it would seem tiny. There was one room, which fitted all of them and their sleeping bags comfortably.  
Finally, just as they were settling down for the night, Marik got out to stretch his legs. "It's a nice full moon tonight." He said evilly, getting back into the tent.  
"Full... moon...?" whimpered Anzu. Doesn't that mean... werewolves come out"  
Just then a howling sound was heard. "They're coming!" Anzu completely overreacted and clung tight to Yami.  
"Big brother... I'm scared..." Mokuba's voice came out of the darkness.  
"Me too..." Anzu said, shaking. "Just be quiet," said Seto, "I'm sure there aren't really werewolves"  
"Get off me..." Yami sounded annoyed as Yugi grabbed him as well. "What is it"  
"Can't you hear that... noise?" whimpered Yugi and, sure enough, when everyone was quiet they could hear a snuffling noise RIGHT OUTSIDE THIE TENT.  
"I'm going" said Joey, and got up. "No, if you go out they'll get you!" whispered Anzu, clutching Yami tighter, practically breaking his ribs. The snuffling noise got louder, Ryou hid under the covers and Mokuba grabbed Seto. Bakura was about to say something when Marik nudged him and whispered in his ear. (By the way, Marik's hair is still pink)  
"Me and Bakura are going to see what it is," he said, getting up. "Don't follow us unless we say its safe"  
Bakura and Marik made their way out of the tent entrance, closing the zip behind them.  
Suddenly the others heard a loud scream and suddenly a red substance hit the tent, splattering the entrance. Blood.  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!' screamed practically everyone in the tent.  
"Do you think..." Anzu whispered "the werewolf's got them"  
"I think that's a pretty stupid question" Yami replied, pointing at the blood. Under the covers Ryou whimpered.  
Joey peeked outside. "Er... I think you should see this..." he said.  
Everyone peeked outside the tent to see Marik and Bakura sprawled on the grass, covered in blood.  
"Oh. My. God." Said Seto. They looked around and then all got out of the tent. Anzu approached Bakura warily and poked him.  
"Raaaarghhhh!" Bakura suddenly reached up and grabbed Anzu. Anzu let out the loudest scream ever heard and ran back in the tent. Marik rolled over and started laughing.  
"What's this?" said Joey, picking up a bottle. "Ketchup? Mmm... " Joey squirted the contents into his mouth. 


	3. A lovely day out

Note: I think I solved that problem with the 'r's in the last chapter... XP anyways, on with the story

It was Anzu who woke first. She was glad to see it was daylight, so if there were werewolves, they would have gone by now. She relaxed in the peace and quiet, listening to the gentle breathing of all her friends (OK, Seto, Mokuba, Marik and Bakura were not really her friends, and it wasn't really peace and quiet with Joey snoring, but hey) BRRRRIINNNGGGGGGGG!  
Everyone woke with a start.  
"Arggghhhh!" Marik yelled and started smashing up the alarm clock.  
"Huh?" Joey stopped snoring and woke up. His hair had exploded all over his face. Marik started laughing until he realised his own hair was still pink from last night's makeover, and he stopped abruptly. "Wassa matter?" Joey mumbled.  
Suddenly Mokuba's head appeared over the pile of half asleep bodies.  
"Guess what? We're going down to the river today for a picnic!" he shouted brightly, waking up all of those who weren't already awake. "Can't we have another hour?" Joey mumbled. "It's half seven"  
"No, we have to get up now!" Mokuba yelled, pulling all the sleeping bags into the air (they were under the sleeping bags by the way, not in them)  
"JUST HALF AN HOUR! JEEZE!" yelled Joey. Mokuba's eyes went watery surprisingly quickly and he turned to his big brother.

Five minutes later everybody piled into Seto's car, Seto driving for a change, the triumphant Mokuba and Seto in the front, Yugi, Yami and Anzu in the middle row, Marik, Bakura and Ryou (who didn't look to pleased with the seating arrangements) in the back row, and Joey in the boot, who looked even less pleased.  
The journey was about an hour, during which time they decided to play the old family car game of "I spy". Mokuba was first.  
"I spy with my little eye, something beginning with M.B.B.S"  
"I wouldn't happen to be My Big Brother Seto would it?" asked Marik sarcastically.  
"How did you guess so quickly?" said Mokuba. "Okay your turn then"  
"I am NOT playing." Said Marik grumpily.

Finally they reached their destination and got out of the car. They stopped by the riverside. There was no one else there, so they had the whole place to themselves. Yugi noticed a sign reading "Area reserved for Seto Kaiba- trespassers will be prosecuted"  
Atleast that explained why it was so quiet.  
"What d'we do first?" Bakura asked, his hands in his jean pockets.  
"Eat?" suggested Joey, but no one paid attention to him, it was only 8:45.  
"Why don't we just er... settle down?" said Anzu, and everyone sat down on the grass.  
Marik and Bakura approached Mokuba, who was standing by the water's edge.  
"Hey Mokuba, want me and Marik to swing you?" said Bakura, smiling rather unnaturally at Mokuba. "We won't let go, I promise"  
"Yeh, honesty!" Marik beamed at Mokuba, bubblegum pink hair falling into his face.  
"It'll be really fun"  
So Mokuba took hold of both hands (one tanned and one pale.) Slowly Marik and Bakura pulled Mokuba back and then swung him forward; making sure his feet didn't touch the ground.  
"3-2-1..." Bakura yelled.  
"What? What are you doing? Waaaaaaa!" Mokuba was thrown into the air as Bakura and Marik released him. He flew about 7 metres and into the stream.  
"Big brother!" Mokuba screamed as Bakura and Marik fell about laughing. Mokuba slowly went under as he shouted, "I can't swim"  
"Don't worry Mokuba, I'm coming!" Seto pulled off his jacket and shoes and jumped into the water after his drowning little brother.

A while later they, to Joey's delight, ate the picnic lunch. Yugi started passing around the sandwiches. Anzu was last.  
"What type of sandwich do you want, Anzu?" said Yugi.  
"Oh, cheese please." Said Anzu, beaming at him.  
Yugi reached into the basket to pull out the cheese sandwich.  
"Ah- Ah- Ah- Choo!" Yugi sneezed into his hand. "Oops..." he said, looking at his lovely snot-covered hand. He hoped Anzu hadn't seen him, she was giving him a rather confused look. He quickly wiped his hand on the ground behind him. Unfortunately, when he looked at his hand to see if it was any better, he discovered he had wiped his it on some wet mud, and his hand was now brown and sticky, and looked a whole lot worse.  
"Something wrong, Yugi?" Anzu asked, who obviously hadn't seen the state of his hand.  
"Er... no, nothing's wrong, Anzu." Yugi prayed she wouldn't notice the brown sludge that was going all over the sandwich (beats me why he didn't just pick it up with his other hand) and passed it to her. Unfortunately she did notice, a brown blob fell from his outstretched hand onto her lap.  
'Er... maybe I won't have a sandwich after all Yugi..."she said quickly, before more sludge fell on her. "I don't feel so well actually"  
"Aw, what's wrong Anzu?" Yugi totally forgot about his hand and patted Anzu sympathetically on her arm, leaving a brown handprint on her immaculate white top.  
"Ahhhhhhhh!" Anzu screeched and picked up a pile of the mud: she had lost it completely. "KEEP AWAY FROM ME!" she bellowed and chucked the mud at Yugi. Unfortunately, she was not too great at throwing; only half of it hit him in the face, the other half hit Mokuba on the back of the head.  
"I'LL TEACH YOU TO HIT MY LITTLE BROTHER!" Seto started throwing mud at Anzu. "MUDFIGHT!" yelled Joey and started throwing mud everywhere. Some hit Ryou in the face.  
"Hey, don't throw mud at my hikari!" Bakura threw a faceful of mud at Joey, as Ryou cowered behind him.  
"Oooh, look who's protective..." giggled Marik, only to receive a faceful himself.  
This soon turned into a full on war, no one was safe. In the end, Mokuba turned out the cleanest, but only because Joey had shoved him in the river.  
"Let's... go... home" Seto growled and they all piled in the car. Finally after they had got back and all had a much-needed shower, they decided to watch some films in Seto's home cinema with their sleeping bags. "Let's watch this," said Marik, producing a DVD from his bag. "I brought it over from my house"  
"It's not too scary, is it?" Anzu asked.  
"No, not at all" Marik said, and put it into the DVD player. It was by far the scariest film any of them had ever seen. Mokuba looked at the cover and screamed, refused to watch it, and hid under the covers. Yugi and Anzu ended up clinging to Yami even though they both had cushions over their faces and could only see about a tenth of the screen. Ryou was peeking over the top of the covers and even Joey and Seto found themselves clinging to each other. However Bakura and Marik laughed their way through the whole film.  
"Wow, that was great... do you think we could watch it again?" Bakura asked Marik at the end.  
"NOOOO!" everyone else yelled from under the covers.  
"Are we going to bed then?" said Marik; "it's only 10:30"  
"I am NOT going to sleep straight after that." Anzu said, and Yugi nodded in agreement. "It was way too scary, I'll have nightmares"  
"Is there something totally unscary we can watch?" asked Yugi "Kids programs"  
Seto switched the to the kid's channel.  
"And next... It's Balamory," said the cheesy kid's presenter.  
"Let's watch this then, this doesn't look scary," said Seto, as the program started.  
Note: in case you don't know, Balamory is a little kids program. Basically, its set on a Scottish island called Balamory, and is centered on the local nursery, run by Miss Hoolie. There are several main characters, each live in a different coloured house and have a different job. It is actually really funny if you like that sort of thing. Eh-heh heh.  
"Now what's the story in Balamory today?" said Miss Hoolie, just before the children came into the nursery. Miss Hoolie then started singing her song.  
"Everybody, everyone, come inside and join the fun! Painting, sticking"  
"Oh My God" said Marik, as Joey started laughing. "Change channels"  
A little while later: "Now who's good at inventing things?" said P.C Plum.  
"I know!" said Miss Hoolie, her face way to close too the camera, "Archie"  
Some awful music started up and a weird guy wearing a pink sweater, a kilt, boots, long socks and a black beret with a pink bobble on it came onto the screen and started dancing.  
"I'm Archie, the inventor I know how things are done I can make absolutely anything Inventing things is fun

I'm always On the lookout for things that I might use Collecting odds and ends From all of my friends To make a little thing for you

Take a box And some yoghurt pot tops Hey! It's a car!  
Inventing with Archie is never a bore C'mon and let's make some more..."

They never got to make any more with Archie because at that moment Marik screamed.  
"Turn it off!" Marik screamed like a girl as Bakura cowered under the covers. "I'm gonna have nightmares now!" he burst into tears.  
After they had comforted Marik, Seto announced they were going to bed. They all got changed into their PJs.  
Yami had some Dark magician ones that Yugi had bought for him. Yugi had some rather fetching teddy bear PJs. Anzu had a "Forever friends" nightie. Joey had stupidly brought a pair with dogs on them. Seto had a shirt and trousers with 'business boy' embroided on. (Don't ask me why). Marik had one of those Egyptian skirt things I don't know the name of and Bakura some black PJs with 'All will die' written on it. Mokuba and Ryou were boring, with plain pyjamas.  
Most of them fell asleep almost instantly, the movie forgotten. But it would take a while for Bakura and Marik to forget that Archie song in Balamory. 


	4. Down the rapids

Yugi yawned. He had just woken up. He felt a little cold for some reason. He felt around him, trying to pull the covers over him again. But somehow he found moving his arms a little difficult right now, due to the fact they were chained to him. He opened his eyes only to find he was chained to the loo. Right... He couldn't remember anything like this happening last night. He struggled, but he couldn't move. He tried calling for help. They would be in the bedroom. They would be able to hear him. Suddenly he heard a yell.  
"Oh my god!" yelled a voice he recognised as Seto's. "Get off me you dog"  
"Wa?" came Joey's voice, then a scream.  
"Big brother... what happened"  
"Wait a second... I'll untie you Mokuba just after I get this... off me." Seto replied to Mokuba's screams.  
"Help?" Yugi cried uncertainly.  
They must have heard him because soon Seto, Mokuba and Joey all came into the bathroom.  
"It must have been Marik and Bakura." Seto mumbled as Mokuba and Joey tried to untie Yugi. "They tied Mokuba to the ceiling and they... er... tied this DOG to me"  
"Yeh well don't think I liked being tied to you, Kaiba." Joey growled.  
"Where's everyone else then?" Yugi asked, breaking up the soon to be argument.  
"There was no-one else in the bedroom, so I guess we'll just have to look for them" Seto sighed. Suddenly there was a loud banging coming from inside Seto's walk in wardrobe.  
"Help me...!" Screamed Ryou from inside.  
Eventually they found the wardrobe key and got Ryou out. He was covered in all of Seto's clothes, which had fallen on him. They searched round the whole house looking for the others. Seto was getting annoyed. Eventually they found Bakura and Marik watching TV.  
"Hey, where's Anzu and Yami?" Joey asked them.  
"I don't know" Bakura replied, his eyes fixed on the television.  
"You must know, you're the only ones not tied up or missing." Seto growled, annoyed that Mokuba's party was, so far, not going very well.  
"Aw, they just didn't tie us up because we're the nicest, prettiest people here." Marik smiled.  
"Yeh right Marik" Joey snorted "C'mon, where are they? YOU tied them up somewhere"  
"Do you really honestly think that I tied up Yami and Anzu?" Marik sniffed and looked innocently up at them with huge purple eyes.  
"Fine, if you're not going to help we'll have to find them ourselves." Seto dragged the others out of the room, Yugi sniffing, he was missing his Yami already.  
"Do you ever think we'll find them?" Yugi whispered to Ryou as they looked around the garden. "'Cause... I really miss Yami"  
'You miss your yami?" Ryou was puzzled. He was so glad to get away from Bakura, to have his own body.  
'Yes," said Yugi sniffing.  
"Well, they've found Anzu I think," Ryou said, as they joined the others. Anzu had been tied up in a wheely bin. She was still covered in rubbish and slime, so she went to have a shower while the others looked for Yami. Eventually they found him, but getting him down would be the hard part. He had been tied hanging upside down out of a window on the fourth floor. In his underwear.  
They had to call the fire brigade to get Yami down but eventually the fireman carried the screaming pharaoh down the ladder in a fireman's lift.  
"They... are... so... gonna... pay..." Yami growled, pulling on the jacket and trousers that a very happy Yugi held out to him. "How dare they do that to me... the pharaoh..." Yami went into the house growling with Yugi clinging onto his arm. The others trudged behind a skipping Mokuba.  
"Are we going out today big brother? Can we go up to the moor to have a picnic? Can we? Can we? Can we? Can we? Can we? Can we? Can we"  
"I think Kaiba's getting annoyed" Joey whispered to Ryou as Seto started twitching. Mokuba was oblivious, and carried on.  
"Can we? Can we? CAN WE big brother"  
"SHUT UP!" Seto grabbed Mokuba by the front of his t-shirt and yelled right in his face. "We're not going to the ing moor!" Mokuba started to cry.  
"Wow, I never thought I'd see that happening." Joey whispered to Yami, who'd stopped trying to find Bakura and Marik and turned to stare at the two brothers.  
"Ur..." Seto suddenly came back to his normal self, and discovered he was holding Mokuba by the t-shirt. He dropped him instantly. Mokuba burst into tears again as he hit the floor.  
"Waaaaa! You're the meanest... Horriblest... worstest big brother in the whole world!" Mokuba stomped off to his room. Seto grabbed his forehead.  
"Hur hur," Snickered Joey. "Serenity never got cross with me"  
"He's never done this before..." Seto whispered. "Mind you, I've never shouted at him like that. I'll go and apologise now." Seto made off towards the building.  
"Where are you going?" Joey called out after Seto. "Why don't you just leave him and then we can go do something else?" Seto glared at Joey, who immediately shut up.  
30 minutes later they were all in the car going to the moor. Seto had managed to make up with Mokuba. The seating arrangements were the same as before, they had managed to drag Bakura and Marik into the car with them.  
"This is the worst party ever" Bakura leaned to whisper to Marik, so Ryou couldn't hear what he was saying. "And I have to sit next to my hikari"  
"Well you were pretty protective of him when we were having that mudfight." Marik giggled.  
"Well, I thought they were aiming at me." Bakura shifted uncomfortably. "We haven't had any breakfast either"  
"We're here." Seto announced, and everyone got out of the car.  
"What do we do now?" Anzu said, gazing around at the empty moor. There were no buildings around for miles, and they'd gone off the road about half an hour ago.  
"Let's go down to the stream!" said Mokuba. He seemed to come here pretty often, he knew exactly where everything was. They got down to the stream, which was quite nice really. Clean, cold water ran down the hill, with rocks leading down to it.  
"Aw, it looks so nice." Anzu smiled. "Let's go down for a paddle." She grabbed an unwilling Yami's arm and dragged him down to the bank, Yugi following them wistfully. She took off her shoes and socks and dipped one foot in the water. "Oooh! It's freezing!' She made to get up and out of the water but she slipped on a rock and fell into the stream, dragging Yami with her.  
"Argghhh!" Yami pulled his hand free and pulled himself out. Luckily he had not fallen totally in, only his legs up to his knees were wet. Anzu however, was screaming as she drifted down the stream, which was much deeper then she had expected.  
"Don't worry Anzu, I'm coming!" Yugi yelled and jumped into the stream after Anzu. This was not a very clever thing to do. He had totally forgotten that he could hardly swim and was terrified of water. When he was younger his Grandpa had taken him and some big kids had shoved him under the water, he had been scared ever since. His Grandpa had managed to get him to come in with armbands, but he still avoided it. Whenever his friends asked him to come to the pool with him, he always said he was ill or that he was busy. Now as his head became submerged under the freezing cold water and Anzu grabbed onto his arm, he could only think of one thing to do.  
"HELP MEEEEEEEEEE!" Yugi screeched, ducking Anzu under water to keep his own head above. But it was too late. They went down the rapids.  
"Ow, ow, ow" Yugi and Anzu squealed as their legs became all twisted up and they banged against the rocks on the riverbed. Finally they got to the bottom, the others running along side them on the bank.  
"Yeh, lets go down the rapids!" Mokuba yelled as Joey and Yami pulled Yugi and Anzu out. "I'll go get the rubber rings"  
"Uh, Mokuba," said Seto, following his little brother. "We can't go swimming in our clothes, and no-one brought their swimming things"  
"That's okay," said Mokuba cheerfully, "I bought some swimming costumes and towels before they came round"  
"You mean... for all of us?" Marik whispered, wondering what awful taste Mokuba had in swimming costumes. Mokuba handed them out.  
"Oh great." Said Joey, holding his new bright yellow swimming trunks between his forefinger and thumbs.  
"Oh great is right." Yami said to Yugi. He had been given an orange pair; Yugi had been luckier with navy.  
'Oh double great.' Yugi whispered in his head, remembering he hadn't been swimming for about 7 years, not including jumping after Tea a minute ago.  
"Well, we have to go change." Seto mumbled, but he was okay, his swimming trunks were black.  
"Where?" Anzu asked, looking round the moor. It was a flat landscape with no shelter.  
"We'll just have to change in the car. The windows are black, so people can't see in." Seto pressed the button and the car unlocked.  
Anzu was first. It was a bit unnerving, she knew people couldn't see through the black tinted windows but she could see them. She got changed as quickly as she could, and stepped out of the car in her new Barbie swimming costume in pale pink. She wrapped the towel securely around her. Everyone got changed, and soon they were ready to go. Ryou finally got out of the car in a pair of pale blue swimming trunks. Bakura and Marik were grumbling again, Bakura in lavender swimming trunks, and Marik in pink to match his hair.  
"Lets go!" Mokuba yelled, dressed in purple trunks, and threw some rubber rings at them. "We can go swimming, or go down the rapids in these. There's only 4, so if loads of us go down some people will have to share"  
Yugi breathed a sigh of relief. If he was forced to swim and go down the rapids, he could always just go down them with Yami. Or he could always just sit on the side or, if he was really brave, paddle on the edge. They made their way down. 


	5. Yugi confronts his fear of swimming

Everyone went down to the bank, and Mokuba handed out the 4 rubber rings to Joey, Seto, Bakura and Yami.  
"Er, what exactly do we do with these?" said Bakura, holding his rubber ring between his forefinger and thumb. Marik snatched one off Yami and inspected it.  
"You have to blow them up," sighed Seto. He was getting annoyed; he hadn't done any work for 3 DAYS. This had got to be a world record. Mokuba showed them all how to blow the rings up and soon they were ready to go.  
"Er... Yami..." Yugi whispered. "Can I er... talk to you for a minute"  
"Alright then, Yugi." Yami was annoyed that Marik had taken his rubber ring. "What is it"  
"Well... er..." Yugi felt uncomfortable. "I can't swim"  
"WHAT! YOU CAN'T SWIM!" Yami said out loud.  
"Shh... quiet Yami..." Yugi pleaded. "I don't want everyone to know"  
"Well, just not go then." Yami said. "Anyway, there's only 4 rubber rings for 9 people, so you could just sit on the side." Suddenly as they were preparing to go down the rapids, Yami saw Anzu approaching.  
"Hey Yami, I'll go down the rapids with you..." She said.  
'Ur... you cant... cos er..." Yami tried to think of an excuse, Anzu had been pestering him for the whole of Mokuba's party. "Cos I'm going with Yugi!" Yami pulled Yugi to his side. Anzu immediately looked heartbroken.  
"Don't worry Anzu," said Yugi, pulling away from Yami, "I'm not going to go down the rapids. You can go with Yami"  
'Great!" said Anzu, grabbing hold of the pharaoh while Yugi made his escape to the shallow end. Mokuba joined him.  
"Hey Yugi!" Mokuba said. "What are you doing? Aren't you coming down the rapids with us'  
"Erm... I er... don't feel very well." Said Yugi, which was true, he was starting to get a headache. "I thought you couldn't swim Mokuba"  
"I can't, but I'm going with Seto." Mokuba said. "Bye Yugi!" and he skipped happily to where the others were preparing to go down the rapids. Yugi could see Yami trying to get away from Anzu. He splashed around, sitting on the edge and waving his feet around in the cool, shallow water around him. Maybe this wasn't so bad... He listened in to the others' conversation and watched as they paired up.  
"I wanna go with my big brother!" he didn't have to think to guess who that was.  
"Come back Yami!" That was probably Anzu.  
As they were sorting who was going with who Marik grabbed a rubber ring. "I'm not sharing, I'm going by myself." He announced.  
"Well, I'm going with Yami" Anzu said quickly, in case anyone else wanted to go with him (I doubt it.  
Seto sighed. "Look." He said impatiently. "Anzu goes with Yami. Marik can go on his own. And Bakura can go with Ryou"  
Bakura started protesting but stopped when he saw Seto's evil glare (scary stuff). However Joey pointed out something.  
"Hang on, that means it's me, Kaiba and Mokuba all on one float." He screwed up his face, trying to do the math. "Shouldn't someone go with Marik?" there was no reply.  
"If you think I'm going with you, Wheeler, you've got another thing coming." Seto said.  
"I wanna go with SETO!" Mokuba screamed.  
"Don't think I wanna go with you Kaiba." Joey clenched his hand into a fist.  
"Well, at least we're happy," Anzu beamed at Yami, who scowled.  
"BIG BROTHER"  
" I don't even need a rubber ring." Joey said. "I can go down on my own." He turned his back to Seto and slipped over a rock.

Soon everyone except Yugi was in the water and ready to go.  
"Ooh, it's sooo cold!" Anzu squealed as the water lapped around her waist. She clung to Yami and knocked him underwater. "Erm... How exactly do two people fit in?" Ryou asked, inspecting the rubber ring by his and Bakura's side.  
Seto sighed.  
"The smaller person has to sit on the other persons lap." Said Mokuba.  
"WHAT!" yelled Bakura. Yami groaned.  
Eventually they were ready to go down the rapids. Anzu sat comfortably in Yami's lap, who looked fed up. Ryou perched on an evil looking Bakura's knees. (That is Bakura looked evil, not the knees) Joey swam about in the water, while Marik comfortably lounged in his rubber ring.  
"Let's go!" yelled Mokuba, but they didn't really have much choice as the current started pulling them downstream. They approached the first rapids. It was quite small, and not too steep. Yugi ran along the bank to watch them. Joey looked at the bumpy rocks and started having second thoughts about going down without a rubber ring, but he was dragged down.  
"Yow! Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" Joey yelled as his legs got all tangled up in the rocks. Seto started laughing at him until he started banging into the rocks as well. Finally they got to the end, covered in bruises.  
"Okay, we're meant to get off he- waaa!" yelled Mokuba. They tried to pull themselves to the bank but the current was too strong and they got pulled further downstream.  
"HELP!" Mokuba screamed. "Yuuuuuugggggiiiiiii"  
Yugi really didn't want to say he couldn't swim. "Er... I'll er... Run ahead to tell you if something's coming." Yugi ran ahead while the others drifted after him. He found they were heading towards some ginormous rapids, as big as a small waterfall.  
Everyone had seen this and had started panicking. Anzu was clinging hard to Yami. Yami was suffocating. Mokuba was screaming. Seto was trying to be calm but was clinging to Mokuba. Joey was trying to swim backwards. Ryou was waving his hands in the air. Bakura was trying to shove Ryou off. Marik was clinging to himself. But that didn't help them at all. They went right down the rapids. Everyone started screaming. Then there was a big clump, presumably they had all fallen on some land. Yugi ran round the corner.  
The rubber rings were drifting off into the distance. Everyone had fallen onto a ledge, and were all piled on top of Mokuba. At the top was Seto, who was grumbling because he had fallen on "Wheeler". As they tried to get untangled the ledge broke, and they all fell into the water below. Seto immediately pulled himself out, growling, and shoved Yugi into the water.  
"WAAAAAAAA!" Yugi's scream was ear splitting as he fell into about 4 inches of water. "Help meeeeee!" Yugi couldn't help bursting into tears.  
"Get a life," said Bakura, shoving Yugi's head underwater. Somehow all of Yugi's hair managed to get submerged and when he finally came up for air; his hair had sort of... deflated. He started crying harder although no one could see, his entire face was covered by hair.  
Joey was a little kinder. "Wanna come in the deeper end with me?" he pointed to what looked like, to Yugi, a vast ocean. "I'll hold you up if you start drowning"  
'No thanks, Joey" Yugi sighed but he didn't really have much choice as Anzu came over, and dragged him right over to the deep end. Obviously she hadn't heard of Yugi's fear of swimming. Yugi's feet could only just touch the bottom and, to make matters worse, Mokuba came over and splashed him.  
Yami, noticing Yugi getting distressed, swam over and grabbed Mokuba by the shoulders. Mokuba spun round to come face to face with a very angry pharaoh.  
"Just WHAT did you think you were doing to my hikari?" Yami glared and Mokuba shrank away. Yugi didn't notice, he was currently trying not to drown and keep the over excited Anzu away. Mokuba didn't answer and Yami shook him hard. "ANSWER ME!" he yelled, only to be punched in the stomach by Seto.  
Anzu gasped and turned around, only to be dragged underwater by a drowning Yugi.  
Joey decided this was the time to leave, and crept over to the picnic basket, while Ryou attempted to save Yugi and Anzu, only to be dragged under himself. Seto stopped punching Yami to pull Yugi, Anzu and Ryou out of the water. Yugi immediately pulled himself away and waded to the shallower end.  
"Hey, where's Bakura and Marik?" Ryou said. But their attention was diverted as suddenly Yugi screamed as he disappeared under water. Anzu started panicking and ran to where Yugi was but he wasn't there anymore.  
"He's not here!" Anzu started crying. "What if he drowns or something happens to him..." They started looking for Yugi, but they couldn't find him, or Marik and Bakura. Suddenly they heard a cry. It seemed to be coming from the rocky cliff on one side of the river.  
"Help meeeeeeeee..." The cry was weak, and sounded like Yugi.  
"Where are you Yugi?" Anzu called desperately. There was no reply. "Yugi?" she called again.  
'Anzu?" The voice was defiantly coming from inside of the cliff's walls. "Help me! I'm drowning"  
"Yugi!" Anzu started banging against the wall. "Where are you"  
"I don't know!" cried Yugi; he was really panicking now. "Someone grabbed my legs and dragged me under water into this cave-thingy and now I'm stuck"  
'I wonder who." Ryou said. Suddenly a rock fell down from the cliff and landed on Mokuba's head.  
"Ow, what was that big brother?" said Mokuba, and everyone turned from looking at the wall to looking up at the top of the cliff. There were a few trees and bushes on a slope. Hidden behind these bushes everyone could make out Bakura and Marik.  
Seto picked up the rock that was sinking into the water and chucked it back at Bakura and Marik. Unfortunately it missed them, hitting the wall about 3 metres under where they were hidden. It bounced off and hit Mokuba on the head again.  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" screamed Mokuba. Seto shook his fist and tried to comfort Mokuba.  
"You'll pay for putting Yugi in there!" Yami yelled up at Bakura and Marik, only to be hit on the head by another stone. Yugi started crying.  
"Look Yugi, get out of there the way you came in!" Yelled Seto.  
"I cant, there's WATER there!" Yugi cried. "I'll have to swim right through it to get out! And I'll be totally submerged!" Anzu started crying and clawing at the walls. Seto was getting really fed up. Mokuba wouldn't stop crying.  
"Look, I'll get you out Yugi." Seto growled, and dived underwater. He must have gone through the tunnel that lead to the cave which Yugi was in, because after a while he came back, dragging Yugi with him, who was crying. Seto immediately let go of Yugi, who grabbed onto Yami.  
"Thank you... So much Seto..." Yugi smiled through his tears. Anzu swam to Yugi and hugged him. Yugi looked pleased. Yami backed away.

Later, they returned to the car, they were all tired of swimming (especially Yugi). They found Joey sitting by the picnic basket, eating.  
"You ate ALL our food!" Seto yelled once he had found out what Joey had done.  
"Er... no... there's still this left." Mumbled Joey, holding out a half eaten chocolate bar, covered with his drool. "I didn't like it very much." Seto shuddered and backed away.  
"I'll have it." Mokuba said, and took the bar off of Joey. He reached to his mouth, about to take a bite.  
"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Seto jumped forward and grabbed the chocolate bar off Mokuba. He put it in a plastic bag and then into a jar, which he chucked as far as he could into the river. Then he got out disinfectant and started spraying his and Mokuba's hands.  
"Er..." Said Ryou. Everyone looked dumbfounded.  
"Don't want to catch germs." Said Seto. He looked at his (waterproof) watch. "It's 5:45." He said. "Seeing as WHEELER ate all the food, we better be going home. We can get changed when we get there. Pass me the car keys, Mokuba"  
"Er..." Mokuba checked his pockets. "I can't find them, Seto. They were definitely here before, they must have"  
"WHAT!" Yelled Seto. "You mean you LOST our car keys"  
"Er... maybe..." Mokuba said quietly.  
"What's the problem?" Marik and Bakura turned up. Despite being soaked, Marik's hair was still pink, and showed no signs of ever returning to its natural colour.  
"Mokuba's lost the car keys" Anzu explained while Yami glared at them, Seto seemed incapable of speech.  
"Why don't you just pick the lock?" Bakura produced a bit of wire from somewhere and started fiddling around in the lock. "Oops." He said after a while.  
"OOPS!" Seto growled.  
"Erm... the wire broke off in the lock." Bakura said. He started kicking the car.  
"DON'T KICK MY CAR!" Seto yelled. "You wont believe how much that cost! More then all of you put together have probably earned in your lifetime"  
"How much?" Joey asked. Seto didn't reply.  
"We can call for help..." Mokuba got out his mobile. "Er..." It fell to pieces in his hands, he had taken it in the water.  
"Grrrr..." Seto was getting VERY angry.  
"Atleast we still have our clothes..." said Anzu.  
"Where are we meant to change?" said Ryou.  
"Behind the car?" Yugi suggested.  
Everyone got changed. they would have to figure out what to do later. Stuck out on the moor, no food and miles away from anyone. 


	6. The cave of Doom

"Erm... What do we do now?" Anzu whispered. Seto twitched. It started to pour. Suddenly there was a mad scrabble of everyone trying to find under the car to keep dry. Luckily, it was a big car, and everyone could fit under. Nearly everyone, that is.  
"Grrr...' Seto growled, his head the only part of him not getting wet. He pulled it out, and banged it on the edge of the car. He straightened up, trying to regain his dignity, and slipped over some wet mud, which sprayed all over Yugi's face. Mokuba started crying.  
"We're going to be stuck here forever... aren't we big brother?" he whimpered. Seto didn't answer. "Seto... Seto... "  
"Shut up, Mokuba!" yelled Seto with all his might. Mokuba started crying harder. Suddenly Anzu saw something RIGHT IN THE CORNER OF HER EYE. It was a HUGE spider, one of those freaky ones with long legs and really big fat one-  
segmenty thing bodies and 2 eyes with really big eyebrows. (A HARRIS. (Don't worry, it's a long story)  
"AI-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Anzu screeched and tried to stand up, but of course she couldn't. She banged her head and fell on top of Yami. The spider got flicked onto Ryou's hair. Ryou screamed and tried to get out from under the car, but Mokuba was in the way and got a bit trampled, and he started crying harder. Meanwhile, the spider had fallen on Marik and had gone down his shirt. Bakura promptly started whacking Marik to try and squash the spider. Of course, this was all rather hard when you are squished under a car in the pouring rain. Joey got out to avoid being punched by Bakura and banged into Seto, who fell down into the mud. Suddenly there was a loud crunching noise coming from inside Marik's top.  
"Eurgh... I think I got it..." said Bakura, his fists still clenched. Marik's lavender top had a red stain on it.  
"Ewwww..." said Marik, and turned his top inside out to wipe the dead spider remains onto Mokuba's t-shirt. Mokuba started backing away and banged into Yugi's legs, who fell into the mud, joining Seto, who hadn't bothered to get up.  
Anzu peered under the car. "Im not going under there again if there's gonna be more spiders." She said. Bakura jumped out at her and she screamed, clinging to Yami tightly. Yami shoved her away and she fell into the mud.  
"Erm..." said Ryou, "I think we need to find some shelter..." Seto glared at him, and Ryou shrank away behind Bakura. Meanwhile, Yugi's hair had deflated (again) in the rain and there were patches of mud in it. Seto's hair was brown so you didn't notice the mud. Except the bits that were dripping down his face. Bakura's hair had gone scarily long and straight. Marik's hair remained pink (it must have been permanent) Ryou, Anzu and Mokuba had managed to shelter under Seto's trenchcoat. Joey was... eating some food he had found in his pocket.  
"Give that to me!" Yami yelled, and snatched the sandwich off of Joey. "Im the pharaoh!" Joey just looked stupidly at the space where the sandwich had once been. Bakura snatched the sandwich off Yami. "Yoink!" Bakura stuffed the sandwich into his mouth, then licked his lips, making mm-mm noises in front of Yami. Yami finally decided this was the time. All the things Bakura and Marik had done to him and Yugi... It was time.  
"Its time... to d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-duel!" Yami yelled, getting his cards and waving them back and forth in the air. Everyone looked dumbfounded. The cards got soaked with the rain and started falling apart. '"Nooooooo... My dark magician..." Yami looked at the card pulp in his hands. Then he turned to Bakura and Marik, who were laughing their heads off. "DIE!" Yami jumped at them, grabbing their legs and they all fell down into the mud. Then he started punching them with all the strength he had. Which wasn't much.  
3 minutes later: Anzu and Yugi were attempting to revive the knocked out Yami. Seto was twitching in a corner. Mokuba was crying (again). Ryou was sighing and holding his head. Joey was snickering about something to himself. And Marik and Bakura were standing looking bored. Atleast it had stopped raining.  
"You know, I think we ought to try and find some proper shelter seeing as we might be here for quite a while." Anzu sighed. Yugi nodded, Seto just glared at her.  
"See any shelter?" he asked tetchily.  
"Um... maybe if we walk somewhere then we can find some?" she added pathetically. They started walking; they had nothing better to do. Seto was getting more and more grumpy by the second.  
"Seto... Why are you upset? What's wrong? Seto?" Mokuba whined, hanging on to his big brothers arm as they trudged along.  
" WHATS WRONG? We're stuck out on some ing moor, I haven't got any work done for 3 DAYS! GOT THAT! 3 ing DAYS!" Seto let rip with a thousand various swear words, making Mokuba flinch.  
"Hey, stop that!" Anzu just had to interrupt, putting herself in HUGE danger of being murdered. "Mokuba doesn't like that!" This stopped Seto swearing, but instead made him turn to face her, with the look of PURE HATRED on his face. (The I-want-to-kill-you-sooo-much one) he stomped right over to her, and shook her hard.  
"If YOU'RE so clever, then what are we meant to do?" He shook her with all his might, Anzu starting to cry.  
"Stop it!" Yugi shouted, starting to cry himself. Yami noticed his hikari's distress.  
"I COMMAND that you put her down!" he yelled, but of course, being short was a supreme disadvantage: no one paid any attention to you whatsoever. Seto ignored him. "I COMMANDED you! DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME COMMANDING!" yelled Yami with all his might. The result was this time Seto heard him, dropped Anzu and came over to punch Yami hard in the stomach. As if he hadn't already been beaten up enough. Yami flew back a metre and bashed into Joey, who fell over.  
"Hey, Kaiba!" Joey yelled, and Seto turned, to have a pile of mud thrown at his face. The result was Joey ended up with his face buried in the ground.  
"Seto's being meeeaaaan to me!" Mokuba cried to Anzu and Yugi, the only people who'd listen. "I wanna go hooome"  
"Well, we're not gonna get back anytime soon so I suggest you shut your mouth and start trying to find shelter." Bakura growled at Mokuba. This was all too much for poor little Mokie. Everyone was in a bad mood with him, including his BIG BROTHER SETO! He felt like going home to cuddle up in a corner in his room with his Seto plushie, and have a good blub to himself. If only someone cared for him... If only they could notice his suffering.  
"Hey, you!" he felt Bakura shove him in the shoulder, so hard that he fell over. "You go find some shelter." Mokuba ran off, crying to himself. He was so occupied with himself that he didn't notice the bog he was running into.  
"AWAAAAAAAAA!" Mokuba screamed the loudest scream he had ever screamed as his feet started to disappear into the ground. Okay, it wasn't quite as loud as the time when Seto had accidentally locked Mokuba in the bathroom when there had been a power cut and he had just watched a seriously scary movie and there were freaky shadows behind the windows and... Well okay, it was still a pretty loud scream. Loud enough for the others to hear him anyway.

"Hey... Um, isn't that Mokuba screaming and waving at us from that bog?" Anzu said.  
"Hmmm... It looks like him..." Ryou replied.  
"It has his hair..." Joey said.  
"You idiot, loads of people have that hairstyle!" Yami pointed out. "Not THAT many people have that hair." Anzu argued. "I mean, you don't get that many boy kids with long black hair"  
"Well, it's just a bit of a plain hairstyle I guess." Yami shrugged.  
"Only because you have weirdo hair!" Marik yelled.  
"Well, your hair isn't exactly NORMAL, and I have to have this hairstyle because of Yugi"  
"No you don't!" Yugi argued. "You had your hair pretty much like this in ancient Egypt"  
"My hair's normal!" Marik was shouting in the background.  
"Well, I have to share Ryou's hair! Its too girly and long!" Bakura said.  
"There's nothing wrong with my hair!" Ryou mumbled. "Anyway, you can do it how you like now"  
"There's nothing wrong with long, girly hair!" Marik protested.  
"Exactly." Ryou nodded his head.  
"Um, hey, Kaiba's sitting holding his head in his hands..." Joey said.  
"Shouldn't someone tell him about Mokuba?" Anzu said.  
"Yeah, we totally forgot about Mokuba. Shouldn't someone tell Seto?" Yugi said.  
"Im not telling him! He looks pretty mad!" Joey replied. "You tell him"  
"I tell you what. Ive got some straws... Whoever pulls the short one tells Seto." Yami said, magically producing some random straws from his pocket. "Heart of the straws... he whispered as he picked out a straw along with everyone else.  
Yugi drew the short straw.  
'HA! In your face, Yugi!" yelled Yami. "I knew I'd win, because I believe in the heart of the straws and..." he couldn't say any more, because Bakura and Marik shoved him over.  
"But I do believe in the heart of the straws..." Yugi mumbled as he slowly walked over to Seto.

By the time Seto had finally reached the bog, Mokuba had only his head showing.  
"Heeeelp me, big brother!" Mokuba cried.  
"Um..." Seto looked down at his clean trenchcoat. "Wheeler can get you." He shoved Joey into the bog.  
"Gyaaah!" Joey yelled, but had no choice as the others started to push him further towards Mokuba with a stick they'd found. At last, both Mokuba and Joey were out of the bog. Mokuba ran to give Seto a big, bone-crunching hug.

"Waaaaa! I miss home, Seto!" Mokuba started blubbing, again.  
All Seto could do was growl. He was suffering from serious work withdrawal symptoms.  
"I miss food." Joey said miserably.  
"I miss my cards.' Said Yami, looking at the pulp.  
"Well, look on the bright side." Said Ryou cheerfully. "Atleast it isn't raining"  
It started to pour.  
"Well this is just great." Bakura groaned.

Finally, they managed at last to find some shelter, a small cave. They all ran inside to dry off.  
"Um, should we do something to pass the time?" Yugi suggested.  
"I know! We can DUEL!" Yami shouted.  
"Ill duel you. I KNOW Im going to win anyway, so beating you will be fun." Seto smirked.  
"Fine then! I accept your challenge! Hand over your cards Yugi, so that I can beat this scum"  
"Are you calling me SCUM!" Seto yelled, while Yami snatched the cards out of Yugi's hands, which happened to be exactly the same as the ones in Yami's deck.  
"Im calling you scum. Let's DUEL!" Yami bellowed. They immediately started dueling. The others sat around to watch.  
It was so intense; Yami was just about to defeat Seto. He just had to draw the right card, and he would win. Even though Seto could defeat him in the turn after, there was no way that he couldn't draw the right card. After all, he believed in the heart of the cards.  
"Heart of the cards..." Yami said, holding out the card he had just picked up with his eyes closed. Seto started sniggering.  
"What's YOUR problem?" Yami opened his eyes to glare at Seto.  
"Um, I can see your card. And also I don't think that 'shining friendship' is the one you need." Seto smirked, as he used his blue eyes white dragon to obliterate Yami's life points. It wasn't even his go, but there really was not point in Yami taking his turn with the looks of what card he had just drawn.  
"SHINING FRIENDSHIP!" Yami yelled. "Yugi, why the (bleep bleeping bleepy bleep bleep) did you put this in your deck!" He waved his arms around wildly to demonstrate how angry he really was. (very)  
"Um," Yugi said in a small voice, "I thought that if I had that card in my deck, it would be a sign of our friendship and..." he trailed off.  
"it doesn't matter Yami!" Anzu said brightly, skipping up to him. "It doesn't matter if you lose or win, because your friends will always be there for you. You can always be reminded of our strong friendship and that will pull you through! (Note: I just realised that rhymes as well...) Its doesn't matter if you lose some idiotic game because..." But Anzu couldn't continue with her friendship speech because Yami just about exploded with rage.  
"WHAT do you mean, some IDIOTIC GAME! And it doesn't matter if you WIN OR LOSE! WINNING IS EVERYTHING! The FATE OF THE WORLD depends on every game I play! I am DESTINED to win! Im the KING OF GAMES!" Yami was waving his arms about wildly and everyone was trying to avoid him as he stomped around the cave. Even Seto had stopped smirking. "I am THE BEST! I ALWAYS win"  
"Uh.. heh... you just lost..." Bakura laughed.  
"That was only because of Yugi's IDIOTIC deck! I can't trust ANYONE!" Yami picked up several stones from the floor and began throwing them wildly. One of them hit Bakura on the back of the head, who started to join throwing stones around. "Please... stop!" blubbed Mokuba. But this didn't stop him being hit by a rather large stone and he fell backwards. Suddenly, he screamed as he had fallen into something. IT WAS A NEST OF HARVESTMEN (those 1-segmenty spiders, Harrises.) Mokuba screamed even louder as the Harrises began climbed all over him, swarming him... Soon he was almost submerged under a sea of of them, their long legs climbing all over him, their eyebrows looking evilly at him.  
"WOAH." Was all Bakura managed to say.  
"Urk." Said Yami.  
"Ew" said Marik.  
"I sure am glad that didn't happen to me." Joey nodded.  
Yugi, Ryou and Anzu just had a look of ultimate horror on their faces.  
"MOOOKKKUUUBBBAAA!" Seto yelled with all his might and grabbed Mokuba, shaking as many Harrises as possible off him. Everyone screamed and ran out of the cave. Mokuba was still blubbing of course. Seto had even resorted to hugging him.  
"Um, hey." Said Joey. "These just fell out of Mokuba's pocket." Everyone stared at the object. It was the CAR KEYS.

It was almost a race back to the car. There was so much pushing as shoving that by the time they'd got back, they had bruises all over. "Um hey, what's this?" Anzu asked, pointing to something attached to one of the car wheels. Seto started swearing violently, again. It was a car clamp. Attached to the window was a note. Joey started reading, but he was pretty slow.  
"Um... It is... Forbidden... to..." Ryou took the letter.  
'To park your car here. As this is an illegal offence, your car has been clamped until further notice"  
"GRAAARARRAGAGAGAGAARGAARAGARRRGRGGG!" Seto yelled at nowhere in particular.

Note: Yep, it's totally random. And pretty bad. Oh well. 


End file.
